


Get Well Soon

by aarriibabe



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, IT'S KIND OF SAD ESPECIALLY AT THE BEGINNING, good luck?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarriibabe/pseuds/aarriibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to: jadey from: me<br/>jaaadee, where are you? you were supposed to be here ages ago<br/>// sent 8:16 p.m.<br/>to: jadey from: me<br/>did I do something wrong?<br/>// sent 8:37 p.m.<br/>to: jadey from: me<br/>seriously Jade just answer me. I'm getting worried.<br/>// sent 8:51 p.m.<br/>to: jadey from: me<br/>my mom was really excited to see you again. "been a while since I've seen your little brunette," she'd said.<br/>// sent 9:00 pm.<br/>to: jadey from: me<br/>it isn't like you to just blow me off, I'm a little worried I haven't heard from you :( please just let me know you're okay.<br/>// sent 9:18 p.m.<br/>to: jadey from: me<br/>although I don't know why you'd be mad at me. I haven't done anything.<br/>// sent 9:43 p.m.<br/>to: jadey from: me<br/>I love you.<br/>// sent 9:47 p.m.<br/>to: jadey from: me<br/>I'm getting really worried, love. I've called you six times and gotten voicemail.<br/>// sent 9:59 p.m.<br/>to: jadey from: me<br/>the police are here? my mom sent me upstairs. I'm 23 years old and my mom sent me upstairs.<br/>// sent 10:17 p.m.<br/>to: jadey from: me<br/>oh god baby, they just told me what happened please, I love you I need you please be okay<br/>// sent 10:29 p.m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon

     July 16th, 2015

     "Good morning, miss Edwards! Lovely to see you again. You know where she is." Perrie nodded at the woman at the desk, grabbing the permanent guest pass they'd given her at the time of the accident and clipping it to the front of her shirt. It'd been nearly seven months since her beloved Jade had landed herself here, seven months since Perrie had gotten to hear her voice.

     The blonde shook her head to get rid of any thoughts of the accident, pausing outside of room 312. She took a deep breath, clutching her bag before pushing the door open and stepping inside. A nurse was currently checking Jade's vitals, another gently twisting her wrists and bending her elbows. Perrie had been confused about this the first time she witnessed it, but after they explained it was only to be sure that Jade's joints didn't go bad, it barely registered in her mind. She set her bag on the chair beside the window, nodding to the nurses when they smiled at her before leaving, closing the door behind them. They had learned to trust Perrie, since she'd been coming here every day since January 26th (also known as the day they transferred Jade from the hospital to this care facility), often letting her stay beyond visiting hours although she wasn't in Jade's immediate family.

     "Hello my love," she mumbled, stepping up to Jade's bedside before leaning down to press the lightest kiss to her forehead. She talked to the older girl when she visited. The nurses claimed that Jade could hear her, but she doubted it. If Jade could hear her, wouldn't she have woken up by now? Perrie talked to her more for mental support than in hopes it would get through to Jade's head. "Miss Jane is just the nicest lady. I know you haven't met her, but take my word for it. Very kind."

     Perrie was a soft speaker, her words barely echoing against the plain white walls of Jade's room. Jade's parents had stopped visiting a while ago, taking their decorations with them. The only reason they hadn't "pulled the plug", as the doctor so politely put it, was because of Perrie. Perrie wouldn't ever recover had they done that, so they let her be. Mr. and Mrs. Thirlwall had given up on the idea that Jade could pull through this around month four. Month five, they stopped coming by. "Too far away from home," they'd said. Perrie had tried to convince them to have faith in their daughter, but to no avail. She was disappointed, but she understood. You can only have hope about a hopeless case for so long.

     "My mum was trying to talk me into not coming by so often," Perrie said, a humorless chuckle falling from between her lips. "'Way out of your way,' she'd said. No place is too far away as long as my Jade is there. Goodness, do you remember the first time your father said you might move away? Scared out of my skin, I was. Would have missed you." The younger girl settled into a chair beside the bed, reaching to hold Jade's hand. It'd become a sort of routine to tell Jade a story each time she stopped by, to remind her that she had a place, people, to come back to. This time was no different.

**_// flashback to June 17th, 2008 //_ **

_"Wait... you're moving?" Perrie mumbled, her eyebrows furrowing as her head snapped up to look at Jade. She pushed the lock button on her phone, tossing it to the other end of the bed before crossing her arms. "You can't move. Especially to a place that's nearly three hours away. That just isn't fair."_

_"I know, my love, I'm sorry. It isn't for sure yet but they wouldn't tell me if there wasn't a good chance of it happening." The brunette sighed, sitting on the end of Perrie's bed and leaning her head against the wall. "I really hope it doesn't. God, I'd miss you like crazy."_

_"I love you," Perrie whispered, pushing herself up into a sitting position and reaching out to grasp Jade's hands. "If you do move, we'll stay together, right?" Jade hesitated, but nodded nonetheless. It didn't put Perrie at ease. "I mean, we'll at least try. If every couple broke up every time one of them had to move, there'd be tons less couples in the world."_

_"And none of them are nearly as in love with you as I am," Jade giggled, lifting their hands to press a kiss to the back of Perrie's. She smiled brightly as a dark red blush spread across the blonde's cheeks, Perrie glancing down, suddenly more interested in her patterned leggings than in Jade. "Hey," Jade whispered, reaching out to push the older one's chin up. "I love you, more than anything. And even if I do end up moving, I promise we'll work through it. Together. Okay?"_

_Perrie hesitated for a minute before nodding. "Yeah, alright. I love you, too."_

**_// flashback over //_ **

    Perrie reached up with one hand to brush under her eyes, catching tears that hadn't fallen yet. "I have to go now," she said, kissing the back of Jade's hand one more time. "But I love you, and I'll be back in a day or two. Get well soon, yeah? Please?" She paused as if waiting for an answer before shaking her head, sighing softly to herself. Perrie stood, grabbing her bag from the chair she'd set it on and walked towards the door. She paused underneath the doorway, glancing back at the brunette for a second before finally leaving, closing the door with a light _click_ behind her. 


End file.
